To augment the development portion of the process for identifying and ultimately testing an improved HIV vaccine, NIAID is using a staged development approach to allow the rapid advancement of promising HIV vaccine platforms to CGMP manufacturing for subsequent clinical testing. The primary intent of this contract program is to support multi-functional teams for advanced development and manufacture of HIV vaccine candidates that have demonstrated success in nonhuman primate (NHP) challenge studies, equivalent preclinical animal models or early human clinical trials, and have demonstrated manufacturing feasibility. These activities will allow the further development of the current leading HIV vaccine platforms.